One SIT too many
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Kagome sits inuyasha a little too hard this time and he suffers a bit of brain damage causing him to lose his memory. One-shot, Pure humor and  hyper RANDOMNESS, please read and review :D.


One sit too many ... One shot by dragonsfire and chichi

Disclaimer: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED, WE OWN NOTHING O_O!

{A/N: Dragon: HIYAS!, its me and chichi in HYPER mode!  
Chichi: YAH, when you mix me n dragon with sugar and add a computer and an inuyasha marathon on DVD...  
Dragon: YOU GET THIS STORY!  
Chichi: pls read and reveiw! (only nice reveiws pls, lately there are so many flames for all our storys TT_TT).}

"IM GOING HOME JERK" kagome screemed, a large vain pulsing in her head, "No you aint wench" the stuborn hanyou growled, "YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID ANNOYING..."  
the girl couldnt think of anything pure enough to be in her vocabuary to end with. "Ohhh, lost for words bitch" he smirked, "Uhh ohh, wrong move" shippo sighed,  
miroku and sango nodded, they had seen this scene every few days and knew what was coming. "SIT BOY" kagome instructed full of blind rage, the boy crashed to the ground with a yelp, followed by the useuall curses. "Bitch" he snarled as he lifted his head, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" she yelled as he crashed to the ground five more times, "Owww, BITCH CUT IT OU..." but the poor hanyou was interupted by anouter rage filled out burst of, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSIT SSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT...".  
Suddenly there was a loud 'CRASH' sound as the rock beneth the dog boy smashed as he fell though the floor, "INUYASHA" kagome cried out in fear as she rushed over to the hole,  
the others stood motionlessly, confused and a little shocked at what just happend. Everyone gathered round the top of the hole and stared into the eary blackness of the cave bellow,  
"INUYASHA PLEASE BE OK" kagome screemed as tears fell from her soft brown eyes, "DO IT AGAIN" came a shreeking, exited, child-like voice just as the hanyou popped his head through the hole startling everyone making them fall back.

"W what?" kagome asked confusedly, "Hey mommy, who are dese people?" he asked oddly as he looked over at kagome and cocked his head, everyone stared at him blankly for a while exept kagome who had a very freaked out look on her face, "M m mommy?" she questioned,  
"You is actin funny mommy, if yous dont wanna tell me who da funny people awe den just say so" the dog man laughed as he climbed out the hole. "Kagome, I think you smooshed his brain with all the sits" shippo told the girl not taking his eyes off the fearless, demon slaying hanyou who was currently on all fours chasing a butterfly and laughing like a sugar high three year old. "This is quite a peculiar sight" sango muttered also watching the hanyou at his antics, "Yes, an odd prediciment indeed"  
miroku added as his eyes wandered from the scene to a different veiw, "Dont even try it hentai monk" sango growled not looking at him, "Try what sango my dear?"  
he replyed inicontly while his hand retreated.

"Umm inuyasha?" kagome asked nervously, "yes mommy, awe we gonna play a game or somthin?" the hanyou asked stupidly as he popped up seemingly from nowear behind the girl, "Umm no, are you feeling ok?" she asked consernedly, "Yup, exept im bored, can we go play now mommy pweeeease?" he asked making puppy eyes at her, Kagome rubbed her temples in stress, "Umm guys, I think I broke inuyasha". After a while of discusing the matter, the gang decided to head for keades to see if she had a cure for what ever was causing the normaly obnoctious, grouchy, stubborn ...(and the list goes on but lifes too short)... hanyou teenage boy to act like a more immiture, clueless shippo. "Hey, you're a fox kitsune aint ya?" inuyasha asked curiously as he jammed his nose right into shippos, "Uhh yeah"  
the freaked out kitsune answered, "Do a magic trick" the dog boy demanded playfully, "Magic trick?, Ill have you know that my fox magic is not for fun and games,  
its a wepon for defeating demons" the kit answered angrly, "Ohhhh, have you ever seen a real live demon?" the hanyou asked exitedly, shippo anime sweatdropped, "Uhh, I am a demon for one thing". "WAAAAH, MOMMY HELP DEMON" inuyasha cried as he ran behind kagome trembling, everyone stared at him skepticly. "Uhhh inuyasha,  
thats just shippo" kagome explained as she turned to face the scared doggy boy, "B b but mommy, hes a demon, you said demons are scary and to stay away from them"  
he whimpered as he kneeled down and hugged her leg. "But how can you be afraid of demons, you your self are a HALF demon" sango explained confusedly, "Half demon?,#  
whas dat?" he asked cocking his head, everyone fell over anime style.

"I wanna play, awe we dere yet, Im bored, moooommy" inuyasha whiled as he slumped and followed closely behing kagome, "I think im emotionaly scarred for life" kagome mumbled as she held her face in her hands, "I think its funny that he thinks you're his mother, I dont get whats wrong with him though" shippo giggled as he watched the hanyou chew on his own sleave. "Wheres teddy?, I want teddy" the dog boy screemed suddenly making everyone turn around, "THERES TEDDY" he screemed as he picked shippo up and started huging the poor kitsunes tail, "Ok... is anyone else freaked out by this?" kagome asked retoricly as she watched shippo flail and screem as the dog boy she so much loved was now chewing on his tail. "Mabey we should take kirara,  
it'le be faster" sango suggested looking a little nervous watching the hanyou look insane, "Look at meee, Ima butterfly, wheeeee" inuyasha screemed with shippo still dangling in his mouth, running round in cicles waving his arms like wings, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE" shippo screemed as the sharp teeth of the hanyou peirced his tail.'

"OHHHH DA KITTY GOT BIG, DA KITTY GOT BIG" inuyasha cried exitedly as he clapped his hands together in a verry child like mannor, "Ummm, yup inuyasha, kitty got big and is gonna give us a ride now so behave and get on" kagome stuttered trying to play along, still freaked out bythe situation, inuyasha grinned goofly and climbed on the demon. "How da kitty get all big and flamy, is id magical?" inuyasha asked with his thumb jammed in his mouth, "No, kiraras a demon, she can change form" miroku explaind, "WAAAAH,  
MOMMY, SCAWY DEMON" the hanyou cried as he jumped and cuddled into kagome, "Ummm... there there, it wont hurt you" the girl pushed out trying not to laugh,  
she stroked his hair soothingly, "Mommy?" he snifed not looking up, "...uh yes?" kagome answered feeling verry acward being called 'mommy', "I went wet on da big kitty"  
he grinned goofly as he stick his head up, kagome anime sweat dropped and her face looked verry freaked, "I dont wanna know" she sighed as kirara set off.

"LOOK FOX GUY" inuyasha exclaimed as he jabed shippo hard in the ribs, "Yes?" the kit answered as he turned around, "Circle" the hanyou muttered dazed as he made a circle shape in the air with his claw and stared at it mesmorisingly, shippo scratched his head and shuffled away from the sycopath. "WAAAAH MOMMY IT TOO HIGH"  
inuyasha screemed suddenly as he burst into tears, everyone looked at him once again scepticly, they had never seen him acctuly cry (sept shippo in that one ep),  
"Uhhh, d d dont cry inuyasha" kagome attempted feebly to calm him, the hanyou continueed to wail as big tears fell down his never-to-shed-a-tear face. "BUT MOMMY, IT TOO HIGH" the hanyou screemed, "Sango, can you get kirara to fly alittle lower, looks like he doesnt like hights now" kagome sighed, the slayer nodded and told kirara what to do as the giant can demon began to lower. Half an hour of listening to the most annoying insane half demon later, the gang landed just outside keades village.

"Where we goin mommy?" inuyasha smiled droolyly as he grabbed kagomes hand and hopped off, "Umm... we're gonna go and pay a visit to grandma so you gotta be good ok" she explained as she pulled her hand away blushing. "GRANNY" inuyasha cried exitedly as he went onto all fours and dashed off into the village barking like a dog,  
everyone anime sweatdropped, "Better go get him back before the villagers think he has rabies and try to kill him" shippo sighed as they all dashed off after tha hanyou.  
"Do you gots any cookies lady?" inuasha asked goofly one of the village women who was backed againced a fene trembling, "INUYASHA NO" kagome yelled as she grabbed his sleave and dragged him away, "Ever so sorry miss, hes.. uhh.. a little ill... mentaly... right now" kagome called as she dragged the dog to keades hut.  
"Are ye back all ready child, it be quite soon ..." keade began before coming accross the peculiar sight of inuyasha running up and squeezing the life from her,  
"Granny" he squeeled, "INUYASHA HEEL" kagome yelled, he obediently got on four legs and trotted back to his master. "Ummm, Mighten there be a problem child"  
the preastess asked a little shocked by the hanyous previous actions, "Well its a funny story really..." kagome explained the whole day of events to the elder who listened with curiousty.

"So ye say ye sat him through solid rock and now he has ... changed" the elder summed up, kagome nodded sheepishly, "Inuyasha" keade called,  
the dog boy came running over and sat at the womans feet like a dog, "Inuyasha, can ye tell me how old ye are?" she asked curiously, "YAH GRANNY, I is thiwty seben" he grinned smuggly, kagome stared at him blankly, then at keade, then back at him, "Thirty seven is four years old in human years for a hanyou"  
keade explained, "Im afraid inuyasha has lost his memory from the last around 100 years". Kagome let out a shocked gasp, inuyasha who haddnt been paying any attention began rolling around on the floor like a bored puppy, "Is there anything we can do?" kagome asked pleadingly, "Hmmmm" keade mumbled. The old woman walked over to the half demon and bean to study his head, "Ahhh, just as I thought, he has had a shake of the brain" the elder explained knowingly, "Well?" kagome asked as she waited the cure. "Would you mind activating the beads of subjection for me child" she asked, kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY" she cried as he fell to the ground with a thud. "Owwwww, what happeded, bitch, why do I feel like im gonna throw up" inuyasha asked groggly ashe sat up and rubbed his head, "YOU'RE BACK" kagome screemed as she lunged at the boy, "Back?, whered I go?" he asked angrly, "Ohh, its a long story" she replyed with an evil grin,  
"Ohh kami, what happened?" he gulped. 


End file.
